C.l.b. Core B: Project Development In the past five years, the PSO Center has sponsored 14 pilot projects, which have led to numerous grant proposals and conference papers. Three more pilots have been proposed for the present year and are awaiting approval by NIA before being started. See Core B for a listing and short explanations of the 17 pilot projects.